


The Sweetest Gift

by MISSYriver



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISSYriver/pseuds/MISSYriver
Summary: Sometimes the right gift can take years to create.
Relationships: Ginny Baker/Mike Lawson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93
Collections: Pitch Valentine's Gift Exchange 2020





	The Sweetest Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClassyWillow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyWillow/gifts).



> The characters are not mine and will never be forgotten. This is a gift for @tvshowtrashbag/ClassyWillow , and I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> This is unedited so please forgive me any errors its been a rough few days.

Ginny Baker is exhausted. After a morning in the gym, a few hours pitching and the hour long physical therapy session everything hurt. Her arm is wrapped in tape her elbow numb from the ice bucket the therapist forced on her. Ginny wanted food, a hot bath and a warm bed not necessarily in that order. She's been working her ass off to get ready for spring training.

After six years playing in the major leagues you would think she would be used to the nervous fluttering before a season. But this year she has the world watching her. 

After her first stunted season she went out on injury for almost a year. Ginny shocked the nation when she came back stronger and faster the next year straight to the final round of playoffs. Ginny played two outstanding seasons before she was forced to take another year off. There was a lot of speculation on her return to the game. A lot of doubters and naysayers are trying to force her off the mound. Taking over a year off had been a career risk but also the best decision of her life. 

Pulling into her long driveway always sent a wave of exhilaration through her. Choosing a gated house outside San Diego offered both protection and privacy. The three acre property was surrounded by gardens, a swimming pool, batting cage, pitching mound and a over five thousand square foot house. The four bedroom ranch style home is a beautiful combination of stone and wood perfect for relaxing.

Ginny pulls her car into the detached garage. Letting out a sigh of relief at the wave of relief settling over her. She was home.

Grabbing her bag she walked past the covered patio straight into the kitchen. Kicking off her shoes dropping her bag by the door she looks around the wide open empty kitchen. The house smells of spicy marinara and garlic. 

Ginny peeks down the hall before tip toeing to the stove where the sauce simmered. Leaning back she looked toward the back at the house before smiling. She lifted the saucepan lid. A spicy aroma filled the kitchen. She inhaled with her eyes closed. Ginny grabbed the spoon in to counter and gave the sauce a stir before tasting the rich spicy tomato sauce. 

She savored the flavor on her tongue. Opening her eyes she reached for the red pepper flakes contemplating if she had enough time to add a little more heat to the flavor.

"Don't you dare," the gruff voice ordered directly behind her.

Ginny jumped the pepper flakes falling to the counter rolling away.

"I hate when you do that!" Ginny snapped. "How is someone so big able to sneak around so quietly?"

She spun on her bare feet looking up at the large man behind her. 

"When you're distracted by food it's easy. I knew I'd catch you red pepper handed. Rookie you can burn your own esophagus once it's done but leave mine alone." He scolds.

"Come on, Old Man you know it tastes better when it burns a little." Ginny said with a slight smile.

She steps forward wrapping her arms around his waist. He bends down to place a soft welcoming kiss on her forehead. His hand rubbed her arms gently. Ginny pulled him closer engulfing herself in the warm embrace of Mike Lawson. 

"Did I miss bath time?" Ginny mumbled into his flannel shirt. 

"Nope, I waited for you. Though after the banana massacre I was forced to do some spot cleaning." Mike chuckled.

Ginny laughed, "did you get pictures?"

"Of course already uploaded and sent to your email." Mike nuzzled her hair. "You smell of leather, grass and sweat."

Ginny pulled out of his arms with a huff. Before she can step away he grabbed her, his arms wrap around her, his lips descend and capture hers. 

Almost five years together kissing Mike Lawson still stole her breath and curled her toes. His large strong hands rubbed small circles into her back. She pushed up on her toes and opened her mouth exploring the hungry mouth of the man she loves.

He steps forward he nudging her back against the counter. She runs her hands into his hair. Mike's tongue separates her lips deepening the kiss. He lifted her up on to the counter top. Ginny opened her knees pulling Mike snug against her. He broke off the kiss dragging his lips down her throat.

"I love this smell on you. You smell and taste like baseball and I love it." Mike's voice sent a thrill down her spine. 

"Is it me that turns you on or baseball?" Ginny said breathless.

"Do I have to choose right now, we don't have much time?"

"Do we have time?" Mike checked his watch and nodded. "Then stop talking and start stripping, Old Man."

Mike quickly unbuttoned and pulled his shirt off. Ginny dragged her hands over his exposed chest. Her hands reaching for his pants while they attack each other's mouths with pent up passion. It felt like weeks since then had been able to have a moment alone. A few quick _good mornings_ in the shower and some late night exploration but nowhere near enough to ease the pressure of their desire. 

Ginny pulled her shirt off, tossing it over Mike's head. His hands cupped her breast and she moaned pushed her hips against his while arching her back. Her hand bumped the glass of water on the counter causing it to fall to the floor with a crash. They both froze, eyes wide, breathing erratic. 

"Do you think…" Mike started with a whisper.

"Maybe," Ginny hopefully words were cut off by a loud cry from the baby monitor on the counter. 

"Crap," Mike cursed. 

"I got her, I missed her anyway."

"Not as much as this misses you." Mike groaned adjusting his pants. He kissed her cheek and smacked her ass before she ran off.

Ginny grabbed her discarded shirt and quickly moved through the house. The nursery was decorated in greens and purples. White wood matching furniture and full of every possible toy any eight month old could drool on. 

In the center of the white crib Elliana Baker-Lawson played with her feet. Her soft cries changed to happy gurgles when she looked over at Ginny. Ginny skipped into the room reaching for her daughter. 

“Oh my pretty girl, Mama missed you. Did you drive Daddy crazy today?” Elli babbled her chubby hands on Ginny’s face. “Oh really,” Ginny beamed.

Elli’s baby face flashed her adorable dimples. Her black curls spread out like a halo around her head. Long lashes framed her grey hazel eyes. She was the perfect mix of Mike and Ginny. Elli had been a surprise one they welcomed with open arms. 

Ginny had been over four months along when the news broke about her pregnancy. She had been bombarded with interview demands. Magazine wanted her for photo ops and baby products shipped to her manager Amelia. Ginny chose to keep her private life private and only chose a few interviews and used her Instagram to promote her favorite products. 

During the hail storm of question the one constant was who is the father. 

For five years the relationship between Mike and Ginny had been a thing of speculation. They had a few close calls once the pregnancy had been discovered. Mike had to sneak into the doctor's office to make it to each of her appointments. Only close friends and family let into their lives. 

Once Elli came along Mike chose to step out of the limelight and stay home. He relished being a father. The plane was once Elli started school Mike would look into coaching near home. To keep his name active he participated in a few celebrity games. He got questions about what he is up to and his answer was always the same “living my best life’ with a smile and a wink. 

The first few weeks back after having Elli had been rough for the small family. Ginny would call every few hours driving Mike a little crazy but he answered every call with a quick update on their last hour. He started sending Ginny thousands of pictures to her email account. She used them to create an online baby book of all Elli’s milestones. 

Ginny has no idea how she will do once she is back on the active player list. In a few weeks she’d be heading to Arizona leaving her family at home and she was trying to be strong. Her phone was full of pictures of Mike and Elli but it wasn’t enough. She’d been thinking of asking Mike to come to Arizona, to bring their love out of the shelter of their home. 

Since the beginning Mike had been willing to stand by her side proudly. Amelia had encouraged them to keep it quiet. Ginny’s career was on the rise while Mike’s was ready to retire. If they had come out everyone would only care about Ginny’s love life not her pitching statistics. Mike and Ginny agreed unsure at the time how long they would be together. Five years later they were stronger than ever.

“Wow, I am a lucky man.” Mike said from the doorway. “Look how beautiful my girls are.”

Ginny and Elli were dancing in the center of the room. He moved into the room stepping into their dance Elli between them. Ginny looked from her daughter to her Old Man and her heart swelled. 

“I’ve..” Ginny started.

“So we…” Mike said at the same time.

Elli squealed, making them both laugh. Ginny kissed her cheek and blew a quick raspberry making the baby giggle.

“Valentine's day is coming, do you want to do anything special?” Mike asked.

“We could go to dinner?” Ginny offered

“Ugh I wish. I have the hottest girl around and I can’t even show you off.” Mike pouted.

“What would you do if you could show me off?” Ginny cocked an eyebrow.

Mike eyes rounded his smile broad under the teddy bear on his face. 

“I’d hold your hand in public. Wear a Baker jersey at all of your home games. We’d take Elli to the playground. Do you know they still think her Dad is the billionaire tech guy? Ugh I hate seeing that. You guys are my girls and I want everyone to know it.”

Ginny rested her head on his chest. She hated keeping Mike’s roll a secret. She hated the stories that were littered the gossip news sites. She knew it hurt Mike to keep quiet. 

“If we were to go public would you make an honest man out of me?” Mike asked softly.

Ginny inhaled deeply. Three times Mike had asked her to marry him. Once after she came to him after losing in playoffs, they only slept together a few months at the time. She spread across his naked body the last of her bent up energy sated. Unable to keep her eyes open sleep pulling her under. She still heard his words, “marry me Rookie, never leave.” It scared her and she pretended not to hear him. 

The second time was three years into their relationship they gone away to a small cabin in the woods. She stood on the patio watching the snow fall. Mike wrapped them up in a blanket with his chin on her head. 

“Whenever you are ready to make this permanent so am I?” He said softly.

“I know you are. For now how about we look for a house.” 

They found the house a few weeks later and the question was forgotten.

The third time she’d been holding onto the pregnancy test her eyes wide and her heart in her throat.

“We’re having a baby, baby.” Mike cooed. He fell to his knees in front of her kissing her stomach. “Marry me, we’ll be a family.”

“We don’t need to get married to be a family.” Ginny corrected dropping to her knees beside him. They made love on the floor and his knees made him pay for a week.

They spent a long time talking about her past. Her and his family life. They knew that a marriage certificate didn't make a couple happy. He understood her fears. Ginny appreciated him and loved him for never pressuring her. 

“I’ve been thinking about this,” Ginny began. “It’s not fair to the woman of the world to leave you on the open market. Don’t think I missed your picture in the 100 most eligible.”

“I did leave it open next to the coffee maker for a reason.” Mike smirked.

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Of course you did.” 

“So what do you think we should do about changing my status?” Mike asked hope lifting his voice.

“I’m going to tell Evelyn that she has two days to come up with a small wedding.”

“Wow two days?! She might kill you.” Mike laughs. His arms squeezed her tighter.

“Are you kidding she has been planning our wedding since I told her we were dating. I'm pretty sure she even has a few places on standby.” Ginny laughed.

“Are we doing this?” Mike asked again. “Will you marry me?”

Instead of answering, Ginny pulled out her phone. Dialed Evelyn’s number.

“Why have I not seen my baby Elli in almost a week?” Evelyn asked when the line connected.

“Ev, you have two days. Better pull out your binder and get to work.”

For five whole seconds there was silence on the other end. Mike even counted down with his hand before the scream and laughter took over. 

“Blip!! Baby get the binder it’s time. We got three days.” 

“Two days,” Ginny corrected.

“Three days baby girl, I can have a hundred people here by Saturday.”

“Nope, we want small. The longer we wait the more people will find out. You have until Friday before we go to the courthouse without you.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Evelyn hissed.

“Try me.” Ginny said with an evil grin before hanging up.

Three texts filled her phone within a minute.

**Evie: Don’t you dare!**

**Evie: Two days!**

**Evie: Meet me at this dress shop, and bring my baby.**

**GB: We’ll be there at ten.**

Mike phone dinged a few times and he showed her the texts.

**Evil Godmonster: About dame time Lawson.**

**Blip: Don’t hurt my girls.**

**Mike: They are mine!**

**Blip: As THE Godfather I grant you their hand.**

**Rookie: My hand to give not yours. Two days Sanders better get to work.**

Mike laughed over the small text war between their closest friends.

“Did you ever tell Evelyn her name on your phone?” Ginny asked

“I am a smarter man than that Rook.” 

Elli smacked a hand to his beard and tugged. Mike gently released her hand kissing the fingers.

“Can I give you your Valentine gift now?” Mike licks his lips nervously.

“If you want to,” Ginny chuckled.

Mike kissed both of them before running off. He returned quickly with his hands behind his back. Ginny and Elli moved to the glider in the room to sit down. He awkwardly sank to his knees in front of her.

“Mike your knees.” Ginny hissed.

“It's worth it.” Mike took a slow deep breath. “The day you walked into life and smacked my ass everything changed for me. It took me some time to win your heart and even longer to get your hand but I will never let you go. You and Elli are my whole world and having the chance to be your husband is the second greatest gift you have given me. Please marry me?” 

Mike’s eyes were damp with tears. In his hands was a small open box. Inside has a gold band etched with filigree. It was simple, beautiful and wouldn’t catch on her glove. A few tears slid down her face. She offered him her hand at the same time Elli grabbed for her. Mike placed the ring on her finger with their daughter grasping her thumb.

“Does this mean you come to Arizona with me?” Ginny asked.

“I already packed our bags just waiting on you Rookie.” Mike kissed their combined hands. 

“No more waiting, I’ll tell Amelia to get the press release ready. You mine and everyone's going to know it.”

“Happy Valentines Day, Ginny.”

“Happy Valentines Day to you Mr. Baker.” Ginny giggled at the look on Mike’s face. Lord she loved this teddy bear of a man. 

“I’ll take what I can get.” Mike says leaning forward with a groan to kiss her.


End file.
